Naruto: Captured Moments
by Tiger5913
Summary: New Installment: Set Alpha ! Freezing brief instances and bringing them to light... ! A collection of 100 word drabbles, based on the 13 drabbles setup of the LJ Community. Main Pairing: Gaara x Matsuri, Others: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema
1. Set Delta

2/5/08

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Gaara, Matsuri, etc. don't belong to me, although if they did, Matsuri would've hugged Gaara after his revival. She is NOT just another one of his airheaded fangirls, damn it!

Dedication: God, my parents, my fans, Masashi Kishimoto for creating the Naruto series and giving us these colorful characters, and especially to my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, Musashi Sanada, Francisco, Ariescelestial, and all of you other wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: Nakoudo Byakugan for being such an avid GaaMatsu supporter, and being so patient as to frequently listen to me squee about Gaara and Matsuri.

**Naruto: Captured Moments**

**13 Drabbles**

**Installment: Set Delta**

**By Tiger5913**

Naruto Drabble #1 – First Time, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

What a wonderful first time…

The girl collapsed back against the bed tiredly, her chest rising up and down with the motion of her heavy breathing.

Beside her lied the red-haired sand wielder, his eyes watching her form intensely as though he wanted to say something, but he remained silent.

Matsuri expected no less, and when she turned her head to face him with a wide smile, she softly uttered the three small words that swiftly soothed all of his anxieties.

Gaara nodded slightly and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

Well-loved, they both slept peacefully that night.

Naruto Drabble #2 – Difference, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

They were different as night and day, the redhead mused thoughtfully.

She was cheerful, bright, and rather outgoing, while on the other hand, he was usually quite pensive, very realistic, and he preferred to stay out of most social situations.

And yet, despite all of their juxtaposed traits, she had become one of his closest friends. How ironic.

Though Gaara had never told her this, he was secretly grateful that Matsuri had been brave enough to approach him that fateful day so long ago when they first became student and teacher.

He could not have asked for a better disciple.

Naruto Drabble #3 – Similarity, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

He noticed her hesitation when her gaze skipped nervously across the table of weapons. Was this girl truly serious about becoming a ninja? Or was she just wasting his time?

Raising an eyebrow in bewilderment, Gaara asked her, perhaps a bit impatiently, "What is it?"

Matsuri remained frozen for a few more seconds before she explained her reason for fearing weapons. Her parents had been struck down right in front of her eyes, while she could only watch and do nothing…

…_She is alone._ He realized with a start after she finished relaying her tale. _Even more than I am._

Naruto Drabble #4 – Eyes, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

His eyes were his best feature, the young brunette finally decided.

Her sensei had many attractive qualities, but his eyes enthralled her the most out of everything. They were a pale sea green color, so light and airy that it seemed almost odd on such a serious young man. The twin orbs could shine with such deep intensity that Matsuri sometimes felt like he had her under his spell. Which was absurd, really, because she knew that Gaara never enticed anyone intentionally.

Whenever he gazed her way, her heart would skip a beat as she was filled with hopeful longing…

Naruto Drabble #5 – Health, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

Honestly, her sensei could be so overprotective at times.

"I'm fine, Gaara-sensei. Really!" The girl insisted after washing off the cut on her arm – in dodging one of his attacks, she had scraped herself against a rock wall. "I'm ready to try that again!"

The redhead regarded her with a mildly stern expression. "That will be enough for today, Matsuri."

As he turned to walk out of the clearing, Matsuri pouted slightly, but followed obediently; he could not be budged sometimes.

When she was beside him, Gaara told her quietly, "I'm sorry. I won't let you get hurt next time."

Naruto Drabble #6 – Drink, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

"I wonder why they're called pearls…"

Gaara glanced up at her words and gave his student a look of slight bewilderment, watching her turn the plastic cup of milk tea around in her hands. Her dark ebony eyes were fixated upon the small black balls huddled around the bottom.

Knowing she expected a response, he answered mildly, "I suppose it's because they're similar in shape."

Matsuri considered that possibility. "But these are black… I wouldn't call my eyes 'pearls'".

Perhaps _she_ would not, but he certainly thought that her eyes glowed brightly and beautifully, like a pair of perfect pearls.

Naruto Drabble #7 – Memory, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

His young mind was burdened with far too many painful memories.

After being his friend for a few years, she got fed up with Gaara trying to keep everything to himself. The caring brunette wanted to help him in any way she could, but he refused to tell her anything, claiming that he did not want her to feel his pain.

Finally, Matsuri put her foot down one day and dragged him into her room, locking them both inside.

Seeing her adamant determination, he sighed heavily, took her hand, and began to speak.

She stayed there with him all night.

Naruto Drabble #8 – The Past, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

He wondered how much she knew about his past.

The other villagers had likely told her many gruesome tales of the lives he had taken, and all the blood he spilled, now intertwined with the tiny beads of his sand.

Gaara suspected that she was not fully aware of the countless sins he had committed before his change of heart.

If Matsuri were ever to find out, would she look upon him in horror, and then immediately leave?

He dreaded the answer, and the impending day.

But no matter the outcome, he would not regret having given her his heart.

Naruto Drabble #9 – The Future, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

"Lord Kazekage, one of the aristocratic families from the Land of Waves would like to make a proposal."

Knowing full well of the desired arrangement, the red-haired young man shook his head and stated firmly, "I will not accept."

"B-but Lord Kazekage, she is from a wealthy and highly-respected clan…" the councilman persisted.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he declared, "I will not marry for wealth or status. Don't make me repeat myself."

When he was alone, Gaara opened a drawer and took out a picture, smiling faintly as he glanced at Matsuri's cheerfully beaming face.

_Only for love. Someday._

Naruto Drabble #10 – The Present, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

After her sensei's death and subsequent revival, Matsuri was suddenly afraid.

He would continue to fight for Suna as long as there was a single breath in his body, this she knew. But if he ended up dying again, no one would be able to save him then. She would lose him, and the chance to tell him how much she cared, forever.

With this frightening possibility in mind, just days after his return to the village, she took Gaara to a private spot, and revealed her feelings for him. No time like the present.

He responded with a kiss.

Naruto Drabble #11 – Dreams, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

She writhed deliciously underneath him, her body hot to the touch.

Her hands sifted through the dark strands of his crimson hair, and he released a shrill hiss of pleasure when the girl arched her back, pressing her soft bosom against his bare chest. He murmured her name hoarsely, his voice husky with urgent need.

He grabbed both of the brunette's arms and pulled her closer…

…when Gaara suddenly awoke and shot up in bed, breathing heavily as his face glistened with sweat, his expression baffled.

_Why_ did he keep having those dreams? And why did they always include Matsuri…?

Naruto Drabble #12 – Something Missing, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

Ever since he was a child, Gaara had been plagued with a strange sense of desolation. It was apparent that he lacked something in his life, even despite the fact that he had siblings, friends, and an entire village to protect. He was needed, as people relied on him, and he had respect and acceptance, but for some strange reason, that was still not enough… His heart was not fully content; his happiness remained aloof.

When he met Matsuri and they became friends, later growing even closer, he finally figured out what he had been missing.

_Now_ he was complete.

Naruto Drabble #13 – Unexpected, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

Kankuro often liked to poke fun at him, but Gaara paid little attention to his endless chatter about girls. It was obvious that his older brother really liked girls, but the redhead had different priorities on his mind. He did not think about anything related to romance… until one day, he began to see Matsuri in a different light.

Of all the girls that were interested in him, the first one that he dated was his student.

Unexpected indeed… but now that she was in his life, he vowed to keep her with him for as long as he could.

**End of Set Delta**

Bonus: Fire, 100 words, Sasuke x Sakura – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

Despite the time and circumstances that had passed between them, he still had the power to take her breath away.

The raven-haired ninja had gotten taller and more muscular since she last saw him, along with Naruto and Sai beside her. But this time, the pink-haired kunoichi had decided to pursue him on her own, and now, they were alone. Sakura briefly wondered where his teammates were, but that was hardly significant at present.

Sasuke moved quickly, too fast for her to dodge, and then he pinned her against the wall, smirking as he taunted, "You're playing with fire, Sakura."

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note: **Hello out there, fellow Naruto fans! I am happy to present this new mini-series, hehe. The first thirteen prompts above were taken from the 13drabbles community on LiveJournal, and the last one was derived from my brain. Erm, I must apologize for the timeline jumping all over the place. If any of you readers are confused about which drabbles take place during when, please don't be afraid to ask me in your review or via Private Message. Okay then, thank you all for reading, and please leave a review to let me know what you think!

Oh, and feel free to request a drabble or two, and corresponding themes that you would like me to follow. I will try my best to include at least one bonus drabble during each installment, but if I don't write a drabble that you included, please don't be offended, but that means I don't know the characters and/or the couple well enough to write about them. I am sure that quality is important to you readers, right? All right, no more babbling from me now, I swear!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	2. Set Gamma

2/8/08

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Gaara, Matsuri, etc. don't belong to me, although if they did, then Gaara and Matsuri would shower each other with love and be very happy together.

Dedication: God, my parents, my fans, Masashi Kishimoto for creating the Naruto series and giving us these colorful characters, and especially to my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, Musashi Sanada, Francisco, Ariescelestial, and all of you other wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: Nakoudo Byakugan for being such an avid GaaMatsu supporter, and giving me so many drabble requests that kept my poor little brain very busy, hehehe.

**Naruto: Captured Moments**

**13 Drabbles**

**Installment: Set Gamma**

**By Tiger5913**

Naruto Drabble #1 – Ocean, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

Try as she might, the young brunette could not get her sensei near bodies of water.

Despite having grown up in the desert, she liked being around rivers, oceans, ponds, and the like. When Matsuri was younger, her parents used to take her to the beach, where she would play and run around while basking in the sun.

As Gaara listened to her reminiscing, he felt a slight twinge of envy. His family had been broken the moment he was born and caused his mother's death.

He was surrounded by sand, and surely, the water would consume him to nothingness…

Naruto Drabble #2 – Follow Me, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

"Do you want to try?"

Without hesitation, Matsuri nodded, although her fingers were visibly shaking as she slipped her hand into his and felt his reassuring squeeze.

He let go, and she closed her eyes upon feeling the earth begin to move beneath her feet. When the wind whipped through her hair at a rapid pace, her twin lids slowly slid up to see broad, empty space. The girl dared to glance down and discovered she was floating rather high off the ground.

Gaara quickly rose to her level on his own platform of sand. "Follow me."

"Always," she replied.

Naruto Drabble #3 – Glow, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

Ever since she had fallen in love, her friends began to poke fun at her, claiming that the girl was always glowing with elation.

"Matsuri, you have a boyfriend!"

"Ooh, who is he?"

"Do we know him? Tell us!"

The brunette blushed at the friendly jests and kept quiet, knowing they would find out very soon. Sure enough, she looked away and saw Gaara approaching with his cool, calm, confident strides.

"Matsuri." He greeted her with a warm smile. "Are you ready?"

Matsuri nodded shyly in response and took his offered hand as the two walked toward the exit together.

Naruto Drabble #4 – Fear, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

With a growl of aggravation at her dogged persistence, the frustrated redhead took a hold of her arm and swung the girl around, forcing her to collide back against the wall. She visibly winced at the action, but made no protested as Gaara stepped toward her, stopping only when their faces were mere inches apart. His pale turquoise eyes darkened with annoyance as Matsuri simply stared back at him, seeming unfazed.

"…Why are you not afraid?" He inquired brusquely with a hint of confusion in his voice.

Her smile was shaky, but her eyes showed strength. "Because… I trust you."

Naruto Drabble #5 – Quirky, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

He often thought girls were strange, but decided that Matsuri was an exception.

His group of devoted fans had very odd quirks, like giggling nonstop in his presence and batting their eyelashes at him – were their eyes itching…? Some had professed to be in love with him, but he did not even _know_ them.

"Should I be jealous, Gaara-sensei?" Matsuri asked him with a playful look on her face.

Gaara shook his head. "I'm not interested in them."

She grinned happily and clasped his hands in-between hers. "I'm glad…"

He smiled back and pulled the brunette into his loving embrace.

Naruto Drabble #6 – Avarice, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

That was it. She could not take anymore of his… insatiable appetites, or his hungry greed for…

The girl had just collapsed back against the pillows and barely got the chance to breathe, when her longtime beau was suddenly at it again. Kissing her dark brown tresses, skimming his lips across her rosy cheek, and those clever, very clever fingers teasing her body to rouse a response, and with such expertise as if he was manipulating his sand.

Matsuri loved his caresses – really, she did – but she was still feeling rather sensitive from all the previous times…

How many more…?

Naruto Drabble #7 – Tell, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

"Um… are we going to tell them now?" She asked timidly, unsure of how they would respond.

Gaara nodded calmly and she grabbed a hold of his hand just as he unlocked the front door of his home, and pushed it open. They stepped inside and he called out to his older siblings, "Temari, Kankuro."

Minutes later, they both entered the room, and the blonde kunoichi glanced at the two with concern while Kankuro casually questioned, "What's up?"

"Matsuri and I are together." The redhead announced without preamble, making Matsuri blush faintly.

Temari grinned widely and replied, "It's about time."

Naruto Drabble #8 – Heartbeat, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

After his maternal uncle's betrayal, young Gaara had bitterly decided to never again let anyone enter his heart. No one would ever love him, for he was a monster.

When Matsuri first became his student, he made a conscious effort not to get too close to her. She needed him to teach her how to fight, but he was certain that once she got strong enough, she would leave him because he would no longer be useful to her.

He was wrong.

Years later, the Jonin-level kunoichi was still by his side, always regarding him with fondness and blatant admiration.

Naruto Drabble #9 – Dance, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

The sand wielder shifted uneasily in his seat as he felt her gaze upon him, her face alit with expectation, and he mentally ran through a list of viable excuses.

Unable to come up with one that was sensible and convincing enough, Gaara glanced around before reluctantly admitting in a low tone, "I don't know how to dance."

Matsuri did not appear to be surprised at all to hear that, and she leaned toward him to quietly suggest, "I can show you… Please?"

He hesitated before responding, but seeing the eagerness on her joyful expression, he finally consented, "All right."

Naruto Drabble #10 – Time, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

When the words began to swarm together right before his eyes, he knew it was time for a break.

The tired Kazekage sighed as he folded his arms on his desk, and then he rested his head over the union. He closed his eyes and felt his body begin to relax as his breathing steadily grew even.

He did not even realize that he had fallen asleep until he felt someone shaking and jostling him.

With a start, Gaara instantly snapped to awareness and lifted his head to gaze at the bystander.

"Enjoy your nap?" Matsuri asked teasingly.

He grunted.

Naruto Drabble #11 – Power, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

The redhead never forgot the words that Naruto Uzumaki told him during their intense battle.

Deriving strength from the desire to protect others, and attaining power to defend those of utmost importance…

When Gaara became the Kazekage of Suna, he truly understood what it meant to fight for others. Instead of using his abilities to rain down pain and death, he shielded the village with his sand. He would sacrifice his life to keep everyone safe.

And even more so for _her _sake… his student, his close friend, the inhabitant of his heart.

Matsuri was definitely his most precious person.

Naruto Drabble #12 – Down, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

…She was unusually quiet today, he noticed, and after a quick glance at her face, he realized her expressed seemed a bit down as well.

"What is wrong?" The tall redhead inquired calmly.

Startled by his question, Matsuri blinked a couple times and then attempted to laugh it off. "Nothing, Gaara-sensei. Everything's… fine."

Gaara stared at her a moment longer, and when she averted her eyes to escape his scrutiny, he simply nodded and dropped the issue.

He was willing to give her some time to come forward, but if she did not talk by the end of the day…

Naruto Drabble #13 – Desserts, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

"Mochi…?" He repeated the foreign word.

"It's a little ball molded out of rice cake," the girl patiently explained to her friend with a hint of surprise in her voice. Had he really never tried such a delicious dessert item before?

"Hmm." The redhead glanced at it curiously for a moment longer, and then slowly took a bite.

Matsuri gazed at him expectantly and waited until he finished chewing before she asked, "Well? What do you think?"

With a pleased smile on his face, Gaara turned to glance at her way, responding quietly, "Good. I wish I'd tried this sooner."

**End of Set Gamma**

Bonus: Trip and fall, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

Her sensei's sand was very versatile, the girl decided.

Forget what the other people said about its immense killing power; under his well-versed control, Gaara could make the sand bend, protect, slither into small spaces, and even soar up to the sky to chase after enemies that flew on birds.

It was also useful, she abruptly found out one day during training, for helping her with unwanted clumsiness.

"Oof!" Matsuri cried out as she lost her balance from tripping over a hidden rock.

She began to fall, but at the redhead's silent command, the sand immediately rose and caught her.

Bonus: Flashlight, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

When the room suddenly plummeted into darkness, Matsuri let out a shriek of alarm, startling the young Kazekage.

"Black-out…" she whispered fearfully.

"Where do you keep your flashlight?"

Silence.

"…You don't have a flashlight?" He questioned her with a bit of disbelief in his tone. "Candles, then?"

She hesitated before replying, "I-I had a flashlight… but it broke…"

Gaara sighed and resisted the urge to rub his temples. "A shinobi must always be prepared."

"I'm sorry, Gaara-sensei…" the brunette uttered in a meek tone tingling with sadness.

"Never mind that."

He held her tightly until the lights came back on.

Bonus: Helmet, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

A loud crash startled the peaceful pair lounging casually inside the house that the redhead shared with his siblings.

They went outside and found Kankuro lying on the ground, muttering curses under his breath. A skateboard slowly rolled along his side.

"Um… Kankuro, you should be more careful when you're riding a skateboard," Matsuri suggested helpfully, "I always wear a helmet."

Gaara folded his arms over his chest and remarked to his older brother, "You're lucky to have such a thick skull."

"Yeah, yeah… quit it already, will ya?" The disgruntled puppeteer grumbled as he tried to salvage his pride.

Bonus: Running and screaming, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

When the two friends exited the restaurant, a group of girls were hanging around the vicinity.

Upon seeing them, the young Kazekage immediately blanched, tension stiffening up his body in anticipation of their response.

Sure enough, as soon as the girls laid eyes on the redhead, they screamed in delight and began to dash toward him, spouting cries of love and devotion.

"You're very popular, Gaara-sensei," his student quipped with a sliver of playfulness in her voice.

Gaara gave her a brief glance, wariness reflecting within his pale turquoise eyes. "Just run, Matsuri."

Matsuri nodded, and they took off simultaneously.

Bonus: Sweater, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

"Brr… it's so cold…" the brunette shivered and rubbed her own arms to induce heat.

While the afternoons were usually very hot, nights in Suna grew cold rapidly after sundown. As the pair continued strolling down the street, heading for Matsuri's house, her teeth began to chatter. Gaara silently regretted not bringing along a coat or sweater for his girlfriend; he would remember next time.

In the meantime, he had to soothe her somehow.

The sand wielder was uncomfortable with public displays of affection, but nevertheless, he slid an arm around her waist and pulled the girl closely to him.

Bonus: Stuck together, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

"Come on, Gaara-sensei. You've been working all day! Let's go out and get something to eat," the brunette invited.

The dedicated Kazekage lifted his head to briefly glance at her, his voice stern as he stated, "I have to finish reviewing these mission scrolls."

"Can't you do that tomorrow? It's already eight."

He was hardly going to get any work done with his student pestering him like this. "You won't stop until I agree, will you?"

"Nope! Looks like you're stuck with me," Matsuri jibbed cheerfully.

Sighing in resignation, Gaara nodded, and then turned away to hide a faint smile.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note:** And here is another installment of drabbles! I must apologize for the timeline jumping all over the place once again, heh, heh. If there are any questions about which drabbles take place during when, my door is always open. The bonus drabbles in this installment were huge because Nakoudo Byakugan is awesome and creative. Damn, girl, do you know how much time I spent cranking out your requests? Bloody difficult prompts… XD Nah, I'm just kidding. To the other readers, please, don't be shy about requesting something! At this moment, I am most comfortable with writing NaruHina, SasuSaku, and GaaMatsu, but if given the right prompts, I'm willing to try NejiTen and ShikaIno as well…

Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think of this set!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	3. Set Beta

2/14/08

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Gaara, Matsuri, etc. don't belong to me, although if they did, then Gaara and Matsuri would shower each other with love and be very happy together.

Dedication: God, my parents, my fans, Masashi Kishimoto for creating the Naruto series and giving us these colorful characters, and especially to my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, Musashi Sanada, Francisco, Ariescelestial, and all of you other wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: Nakoudo Byakugan for giving me prompts that actually weren't so hard to complete this time, heehee. Girl, you're losing your touch!

**Naruto: Captured Moments**

**13 Drabbles**

**Installment: Set Beta**

**By Tiger5913**

Naruto Drabble #1 – Butterflies, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

_What is this feeling…?_

The confused redhead peered down at his own chest and tentatively placed a palm over his heart. Mentally, he mused about the strange sensation that flared to life within him whenever his student had that bright, winning smile on her face. The feeling was not unpleasant, reminding Gaara of fragile butterfly wings brushing against the walls of his stomach. He jolted every time Matsuri touched him, even when it was a simple tap on his arm. Strange, indeed.

Since he was uncomfortable with the unknown, he silently vowed to find out what was happening to him.

Naruto Drabble #2 – Groceries, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

Kankuro lazily lifted his eyes away from watching the television program when the front door opened, expecting to see his older sister returning home.

But it turned out to be his kid brother, lugging a large brown bag in his arms as he waited, and then a girl soon entered the house as well, carrying another load. Ah, it was Matsuri. Of course. Gaara's student, and a good "friend." Right.

The puppeteer yawned as the pair proceeded over to the kitchen and sat the groceries down on the counter before he casually called out, "What, now you're shopping together too?"

Naruto Drabble #3 – Waves, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

_Great, you just __**had**__ to egg him on,_ the breathless Chunin thought to herself with a hint of disdain as she dodged another series of sand waves. Even without Shukaku in his body, her sensei was still able to control the sand so well, and knowing that, the girl had grown frustrated during this session because of his restraint. He was the powerful Gaara of the Desert, and as his student, she had to help him maintain his reputation by doing her best. She had to be strong.

"Have you had enough?"

Matsuri stubbornly shook her head, and they resumed.

Naruto Drabble #4 – Mystery, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

As the other students gathered around Temari and Kankuro to begin training, the lone girl stood back and contemplated the strange response she had received from the third young instructor.

This red-haired boy was really their village's ultimate weapon? He looked all right… Certainly not as scary as the whispers that had drifted around her ears. She peered at Gaara curiously, as if trying to see the demon that dwelled inside his body.

Such a figure of mystery. But he did not seem dangerous.

Matsuri stepped toward him with a hopeful expression. "Please!"

Surprise flickered in his light turquoise eyes.

Naruto Drabble #5 – Board Games, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

The young redhead liked having Matsuri around, but sometimes, even she could stretch his patience rather thin. Like bombarding him with questions nonstop while he was trying to work.

Remembering something that one of the Konoha shinobi had left in his office during a previous visit, the Kazekage opened his drawer and retrieved a board game. From what he had read of the instructions, Shogi seemed to have difficult concepts to grasp, and would take some time to understand. A rather fitting distraction.

_Hmm. This should occupy her for a while._ Gaara mused silently as he called his student over.

Naruto Drabble #6 – Winter, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

As the end of the year drew near, she wondered what snow looked like.

Having lived in Suna all her life, the girl had never seen snow before. She heard from other travelers that it was white and felt very cold, but she preferred to experience the sensation firsthand. Winter in the Sand Village just brought frigid weather, but no snow.

Her sensei had been around to the different lands before, so maybe he knew something about it.

At the thought, Matsuri piped up, "Gaara-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Have you… ever seen snow before?"

A wry smile of endearment touched his lips.

Naruto Drabble #7 – Sensitive, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

"Temari."

The blonde kunoichi looked up from her book. "Yeah?"

Her baby brother cast a glance to the side and looked around for a few minutes before he turned back to plead, "I need your help. Please."

Going into her overprotective big-sister mode, she nodded quickly and gave him her full attention. "What's wrong?"

"I… I made her cry."

"Who?"

"Matsuri. She has been very sensitive all this week."

Inwardly, Temari groaned, but she stood up and commanded, "Come on. We're going to the library."

Gaara blinked and inquired, "…Why?"

"Because I'm not drawing pictures for this kind of explanation."

Naruto Drabble #8 – Darkness, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

The former sand demon vessel felt a deep sense of shame whenever he remembered the way his life used to be.

Drowning in darkness and hatred for so many years… it was truly a wonder that he could attain light and redemption at all. Killing others had given him a reason to live, one that Gaara now realized was a pathetic excuse to validate and justify his sinful actions. But after his change, the sand that surrounded him no longer reeked of blood and death.

He owed his changed perspective to Naruto Uzumaki, while attributing his open heart to Matsuri.

Naruto Drabble #9 – Quiet Time, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

Late at night, as he thought about going to sleep, Kankuro got thirsty and left his room for a glass of water. The last time he was outside, his brother was sitting on the couch with his girlfriend, and the two were watching television.

The puppeteer trudged over to the kitchen, and upon hearing the program, he knew they were still there. "Hey, Gaara. If she's staying the night, you guys better not make any noise."

Gaara turned his head around and frowned slightly. "Shh. Be quiet."

So, Matsuri was already asleep, then. Kankuro grinned and provoked, "Isn't that sweet."

Naruto Drabble #10 – Kittens, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

"So… this one's your favorite?"

He glanced her way to see the girl picking up a raggedy teddy bear that he had owned since childhood. The couple had been together a short time, but Matsuri already felt at ease looking around in his room, apparently. The sand wielder was mildly uncomfortable with her holding it, and not because of her, but due to his mixed feelings on the old relic.

To distract his intrigued girlfriend, Gaara inquired instead, "Do you like stuffed animals, Matsuri?"

The brunette smiled brightly and replied, "Well, this bear is cute, but I really like kittens."

Naruto Drabble #11 – Trains, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

The young Kazekage sighed and hid a frown of annoyance upon hearing her heated complaints. Once Matsuri was on a roll, she was like a train without brakes. She would no longer accept his vague explanations on the subject. Maybe it was finally time for him to admit the real reason why he would not assign her any missions above a B-rank.

"Why, Gaara-sensei?" She fired at him in question, her dark eyes flashing with passion. "Do you think I'm too weak?"

Gaara met her gaze evenly and answered, "No. It's because I worry."

That quieted her down immediately. "…Oh."

Naruto Drabble #12 – Road trip, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

After the pair trekked through the desert and entered an area of lush green forestry, the Chunin girl piped up curiously, "So, um, what're we going to Konoha for, Gaara-sensei?" _And why is it just the two of us this time? No other guards…_

He had honestly expected this question from her, but he was just surprised it took this long to ask. Matsuri must have been struggling to hold herself back.

Gaara fought the urge to become flustered as he admitted in a quiet tone, "Naruto invited us on a double date with him and his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto Drabble #13 – Gravestone, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

She visited the gravestones of her parents at least once every week, but after a certain incident occurred, a third one was added to her list as well. This person was very important as well, for if it had not been for the elderly woman's sacrifice… then Gaara would have been buried in this spot instead.

Everyone in the village knew what she had done for the Kazekage of Suna.

Matsuri ducked her head and prayed for the deceased that lay under the earth, and as always, she ended it with a silent gesture of gratitude. _Thank you, Elder Chiyo._

**End of Set Beta**

Bonus: Pretty Eyes, 100 words, Gaara x Masturi – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

"My eyes aren't… pretty." He grimaced at the word.

"Oh, but they are, Gaara-sensei!" The girl insisted enthusiastically, elation on her expression. "No one else has eyes like yours…"

The redhead was silently grateful that they were in the privacy of his office rather than outside with other people around, but nevertheless, he wanted to duck underneath his desk out of pure embarrassment.

Instead, Gaara opted to reply in an offhand manner, "That is hardly important to me."

Matsuri pouted at his resilience, but then leaned toward him and uttered softly, "Well… _I_ really like your eyes…"

His face reddened.

Bonus: Jealous, 100 words, Gaara x Masturi – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

The young Kazekage hardly ever paid attention to his siblings' gossip, but one afternoon, when they were outside his office…

"Hey, Temari, who's the scrawny little guy that's been hanging around Matsuri lately?"

His ears immediately perked up in interest.

"Don't know. I think he likes her. He asked her to the Lunar festival."

His pale turquoise eyes narrowed slightly.

"Really? Huh. You think she's gonna go with him?"

"Maybe. They look kinda cute together."

The tasks on his desk forgotten for the time being, Gaara slowly stood up. He was going to have a very firm talk with Matsuri…

Bonus: "Person I Became", 100 words, Gaara x Masturi – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

Wounds of the heart really could be healed with love, as Gaara found out many years after his uncle's death.

His body no longer thrived with pure hatred when his mind occasionally touched upon the subject. As a child, he had trusted Yashamaru unconditionally, only to be betrayed one wintry night. Bitter and alone, horribly disillusioned, the sand wielder constantly wondered what kind of person he would become.

But the advice he had heard about love… it was true. The only truth his uncle ever gave him.

With Matsuri by his side, Gaara was finally able to visit Yashamaru's grave.

Bonus: Footsteps, 100 words, Gaara x Masturi – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

Practice or real, his senses were always keen and sharp in the midst of battle.

While keeping a mental note of control on his sand, the redhead calmly waited for the position of his opponent to be revealed. He had no intentions of being caught off-guard, regardless of the circumstances.

Seconds later, Gaara heard the barest noises of footsteps softly and slowly approaching him from behind. Just as a fierce cry elicited, a wall of sand rose and caught the head of the rope dart.

"You need to improve your stealth, Matsuri." He chastised his student with a small smile.

Bonus: Sinking, 100 words, Gaara x Masturi – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

"Damn, you've got it bad."

The statement momentarily distracted the redhead from reading the various documents on his desk, and he looked up at his brother with confusion on his face. "What do you mean?"

Kankuro smirked and nodded knowingly. "Let me guess, it's one of those girls that's always hanging around, right? Why don't you just ask her out already?"

'_Ask her out?_' "I don't understand."

"Heh, you don't get it."

Indeed, Gaara had a very odd presence that stirred within him when he was around his student. It felt like sinking in quicksand, but without the eventual death.

Bonus: Sway, 100 words, Gaara x Masturi – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

Fashion was really not one of Gaara's main concerns in life, as he even left the choice of his outfits to Temari. But now that he had a girlfriend who occasionally liked to model her clothes for him, he tried to be patient.

The redhead caught a glimpse of bare skin as she swayed her hips, causing the short skirt to flare out and swirl around the upper portion of her slender thighs.

She was not going to wear **that** out in public, he decided firmly.

"Um… do you like it?" Matsuri asked him just then, oblivious to his thoughts.

Bonus: Lost it, 100 words, Gaara x Masturi – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

_G-Gaara-sensei…_

She was extremely upset at the sight of the redhead lying upon the ground. Angry at the Konoha shinobi that had not been able to save him, furious with the superiors in Suna that ordered the Sand ninjas to stay in the village instead of helping their Kazekage… But most of all, the devastated Chunin hated herself for not being strong enough to defy orders and leave to rescue Gaara herself.

Matsuri clenched her fists at her side tightly as she nearly lost her composure, but a miracle happened that quelled her ire immediately.

Her sensei was sitting up…

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note:** Three sets down, and only one more to go! Okay, everyone, this is your last chance to get in requests of couples and themes that you'd like to see. When I finish the next installment, that will be the end of this little mini-series of GaaMatsu drabbles. I'm sure Nakoudo Byakugan will try to kill me with the sheer number of very interesting requests that she always has, heh. I will try to finish the last installment as soon as I can, so that I will have more time to work on my multi-part GaaMatsu fic. Mmm, gotta love that lemony goodness…

Of course, as always, please leave a review and let me know what you think of the drabbles in this set!

By the way, I almost never update this often in such a short amount of time, but today is a special day, so I made an exception, teehee. Again, Happy Valentine's Day to you all!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	4. Set Alpha

2/27/08

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Gaara, Matsuri, etc. don't belong to me, although if they did, then Gaara and Matsuri would shower each other with love and be very happy together.

Dedication: God, my parents, my fans, Masashi Kishimoto for creating the Naruto series and giving us these colorful characters, and especially to my beloved friends, especially VGuyver, Andrew Glasco, Musashi Sanada, Francisco, Ariescelestial, and all of you other wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to: Nakoudo Byakugan for being such an avid GaaMatsu supporter, and because she literally broke my brain with some of her very difficult requests. Thank you for turning my brain into jelly! XD

**Naruto: Captured Moments 13 Drabbles**

**Installment: Set Alpha**

**By Tiger5913**

Naruto Drabble #1 – Forgetfulness, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

The front door was slammed shut loudly, accompanied with the complaint, "Damn! Are _all_ girls like that?!"

Aggravated by the disruption, Gaara narrowed his eyes and left his room to confront his older brother. "What is it this time, Kankuro?"

"So I forgot the first day we went out! It's not that big a deal!" The puppeteer grumbled as he plopped down upon the couch.

Trouble with his girlfriend, apparently. Hiding a smirk, the sand wielder smugly stated before he walked away, "I never forget with Matsuri."

His sand rose to block an attack from one of Kankuro's flying puppets.

Naruto Drabble #2 – Running Away, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

"Maybe she's a freak too!"

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

Matsuri straightened up, breathing heavily in effort as she watched the older boys running away until they were out of sight. The head of her rope dart slipped away from her grasp and dropped to the floor. Sweat glistened on her forehead from effort as the girl's posture wavered slightly, and then she collapsed to her knees.

As expected, the voice of her sensei spoke up from behind, "Matsuri. I don't want you to fight with them again."

She stood up shakily and nodded in compliance. "Yes, Gaara-sensei."

Naruto Drabble #3 – Sunrises, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

He was normally a light sleeper, but early in the morning, it took quite a few shakes to awaken him.

"Psst, Gaara-sensei!" A familiar feminine voice hissed as he began to stir a bit. "Come watch the sunrise with me! Wake up… please?"

…_Sunrise?_ The drowsy redhead creaked his eyes open and was surprised to find himself in a foreign place. Until he realized that he must have fallen asleep on the couch and spent the night at Matsuri's house.

Slowly, Gaara sat up to feel tension in his muscles. Maybe he could use a short walk. "All right, Matsuri."

Naruto Drabble #4 – Make Believe, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

Sometimes, when Matsuri traveled alongside her sensei, she liked to make believe that they were a couple.

Hey, a girl was allowed to dream, right?

She was usually there to provide protection, but sometimes, they would go out as friends – though of course, the brunette secretly wished for more. It was too easy to forget their roles when she and Gaara were in a casual situation. Regardless of wishes, she could not ignore the boundaries of their friendship.

But as time passed and circumstances changed, Matsuri no longer needed to pretend anymore.

Not when her deepest desire became a reality.

Naruto Drabble #5 – Blind, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

…Was this girl blind?

The baffled sand wielder remained calm and collected even as his mind whirled with thoughts. All of the other young Genin had chosen his elder brother and sister to train with, but she… this timid girl wanted to be his student? For a second, he wondered if someone had cast a genjutsu spell on him, but… no, she was certainly not an illusion.

Just to be sure, Gaara calmly asked the brunette if she was certain she wanted him to teach her.

She repeated her plea.

He had no legitimate reason to refuse, so he agreed.

Naruto Drabble #6 – Old Sayings, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

He was slipping, his restraint and control weakened.

For too long, Gaara had denied what was steadily growing between them, lying even to himself. The affection dwelling in her eyes was obvious whenever she gazed his way. Matsuri seemed to understand his loneliness, and perhaps knew of his secret desire to hold someone precious close to his heart.

Trying to extinguish the embers of kindling emotions, the Kazekage sent his student on a long mission, hoping the time apart would get her out of his mind.

He failed miserably.

His eyes hungrily drank her in when she entered his office.

Naruto Drabble #7 – Weird, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

"Hey, there's that weird girl… the one who has the monster for her teacher…"

Her ears burned at the hushed whispers that lingered around her as the girl walked down the main street alongside her sensei. One furtive peek his way told her that Gaara was aware of their words, by the tightening in his jaw, but he appeared unaffected. She admired his unwavering strength.

Dark ebony eyes flashed in anger as Matsuri shot cold glares at the boy who uttered the offensive gossip. She resisted the urge to whip out her rope dart and wrap the string around him.

Naruto Drabble #8 – Undone, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

In the public's eye, he had to be steady and maintain control practically all the time, but Matsuri was the only one that knew his private side.

When they were alone together, at the dead of night within her room, as she held him in her hands, he became undone and had no inhibitions. While Gaara rarely showed his emotions during the day around others, she had absolutely no difficulty invoking a reaction from the reserved redhead.

And after she finished unraveling all of his tension, it would be her turn to receive the loving, and he was utterly relentless.

Naruto Drabble #9 – Song, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

"I don't sing." He repeated sternly.

His siblings exchanged knowing looks, but Matsuri persisted, ignorant of the reason behind his refusal, "But Gaara-sensei, it's your sister's birthday!"

Gaara turned and began to walk away, simply offering in response, "She understands."

With all the turbulent events surrounding his younger past self, the redhead had not truly celebrated any birthdays until very recently. He had not asked them to teach him, and perhaps they felt too embarrassed to bring up the subject.

His student doggedly followed after him, until he finally sighed and admitted, "…I don't know the words to the song."

Naruto Drabble #10 – Crowds, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

Despite being the Kazekage and having the need to be in constant contact with others, he still felt uncomfortable when he was amongst sizeable crowds of people. Nevertheless, he put up with it because he understood the importance of his appearance at the large gathering.

For the millionth time, Gaara shook the hand of a person that he barely knew, and plastered on a weak smile for someone else that greeted him warmly. Just then, he caught the eye of a certain brunette that was patiently waiting for him in the back.

At least he could be **himself** around Matsuri…

Naruto Drabble #11 – Done Away With, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

The sand wielder had not killed anyone ever since he made a pledge to become the Kazekage of Suna, but there were a few times where he felt sorely tempted.

As in this instance, after he heard her cry and came across an older teenage boy that forced Matsuri to the ground in a desolate alleyway, and pulled at her shirt. She apparently did not carry her weapon on-hand.

Had his generous student not pleaded for his mercy, Gaara would have done away with the lowly, wretched scum in an instant.

For now, he just knocked the idiot unconscious. Hard.

Naruto Drabble #12 – War, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

Needless to say, after the disastrous invasion on the Leaf Village a couple of years back, the Sand Village was not eager to get into a war with any one of its neighbors. Especially with this particular red-haired Kazekage in charge.

He did his best to forge treaties and alliances with the other villages, all the while maintaining a reputation of strength for Suna. Any show of weakness would likely give ambitious competitors a chance to consider attacking and attempting to overthrow. He would not allow that to happen.

Gaara was determined to protect everyone… especially his precious significant other.

Naruto Drabble #13 – You & Me, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri

In the aftermath of their love, they lay together, her head tucked snugly into the crevice between his chin and shoulder. The young man was breathing evenly and appeared calm as usual, but affection clearly reflected in his light turquoise eyes.

"It feels so nice, being like this," she murmured softly.

Gaara nodded in understanding. "This is how it should always be. Just you and me."

"Forever?"

He smiled and nodded, bringing Matsuri toward him to press their lips together in a sweet kiss, feeling his love for her warming up each and every little crevice of his healing heart.

**End of Set Alpha**

Bonus: Tricycle, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

"Hold on tight… Okay, now go!"

She released her hold on the handlebars of the two-wheel bike, and then watched avidly as the little boy pedaled down the street, a bit wobbly. This was his first time straying away from a tricycle, and the girl wanted to make sure he would be all right.

Standing some distance away, Gaara calmly leaned against the building and observed the activity, hiding a smile. The red-haired Kazekage had come that day to visit the preschool section of Suna's ninja academy.

He felt sure that Matsuri would make a good mother in the future.

Bonus: Monkey See, Monkey Do, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

Before even pulling one of the covers open, the redhead received a sudden ominous feeling as he gazed down at the front illustration.

"This book has… instructions, you said?" He asked his blond companion skeptically. "Exactly what is it supposed to teach me?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not sure. The Pervy Sage said this book was guaranteed to make any guy a real hit with the ladies!"

_Will this help me with Matsuri? _Gaara blinked just once at his words, and then after some quick mental deliberation, he pushed the book back toward his friend. "…Thank you, but I think I'll pass."

Bonus: Topple, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

…She really hated her clumsiness sometimes.

Although this time, it was actually Kankuro's fault, because at the social gathering, his firm nudge caused her to topple over and practically fall right into her sensei's arms.

When she managed to regain her balance, the brunette whipped her head back around to silently fume at the puppeteer, but he merely grinned in response and went off with his other friends.

"Are you all right?"

Matsuri looked up at the tall redhead with a sheepish little smile and nodded.

After Gaara released her, she could still feel the lingering warmth from his touch…

Bonus: Irk, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

Matsuri admired many things about her sensei.

One of the aspects she liked the most was his sturdy strength; she wanted to be the exact same way. So on an important mission accompanying the Kazekage to another village, even when her body was bruised and fatigued to the point where she felt like passing out, she did not utter a single complaint.

Her secret was revealed, unfortunately, once she fell unconscious upon reaching her limit.

She awoke sometime later, and found Gaara sitting by her hospital bed. He looked extremely displeased.

"Matsuri. I don't want this to ever happen again."

Bonus: Jostle, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

The trusting girl had no idea people could be so intolerant and hateful until the first time she got into a shuffle over _her_ choice of whom she wanted as her ninja teacher.

While all the Genin were standing around outside of the academy and waiting for the instructors to arrive, a rude shove from behind suddenly sent Matsuri sprawling forward. She got up only to hear shouts of cruel insults that caused her nerves to sting with pain.

Because of her parents' death, the peaceful brunette was against using weapons to hurt people, but she would defend her Gaara-sensei…

Bonus: Amok, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

Matsuri felt a headache swiftly coming on as she and a few other Chunin tried to control the crowd.

Unfortunately, the good citizens of Suna did not understand the concept of staying put and remaining calm… for everyone was suddenly running amuck, storming down the streets in a frenzy of panic and chaos.

Although it was understandable, because they all had just witnessed their much-adored Kazekage being kidnapped by a dark-robed stranger and taken away into the night.

She secretly wished she could join them, but she had to put up a strong and brave face for the time being.

Bonus: Building Blocks, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

The best kind of relationship was one that began with a sturdy foundation, she decided wisely, a decent number of solid building blocks to provide support from the very start.

The two had been teacher and student for a short time before they moved on to being friends, and then continued the journey along, eventually entering the realm of romance together. Matsuri did not regret a single day of the years that passed by as she waited for an indication that the way Gaara felt toward her was beyond the platonic level.

She was very happy to be his girlfriend.

Bonus: Carnation, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

Red, white, yellow, pink… which one was he supposed to choose?

Her birthday was coming up soon, and aside from the present that he had bought for his girlfriend, the redhead heard he was supposed to get her flowers as well… Not to mention there were far too many different kinds of flowers for him to pinpoint the exact type that Matsuri preferred: roses, carnations, daisies, sunflowers, tulips, and much more…

Well, she did like light colors… and this bunch had a distinctly exotic smell, so after a little deliberation, Gaara finally chose a bouquet of red and pink roses.

Bonus: Touch the Sky, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

_Wow…_

It was truly an impressive sight: her sensei, their leader, the Kazekage, soaring up into the air, riding upon a slick path of sand. He wielded the tiny grains with such ease, waves of sand rippling through the windy night breeze as they shot straight for the dark-robed intruder. Although she could not see his profile up close, she knew that Gaara was facing his enemy with calm and poised confidence.

Nevertheless, Matsuri fervently prayed for his well-being.

One day, perhaps… he could take her up there with him, and together, they could reach out and touch the sky.

Bonus: The Love Bug, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

His little brother sure was acting strangely lately… which gave the puppeteer perfect ammunition to poke fun at him. Not that Kankuro was being spiteful; he just liked to rib on the people that he cared most about.

"Hey, Gaara," he casually piped up one afternoon, "When you went to Konoha last week, you didn't go see that Shino guy, did you?"

Gaara appeared bewildered at the unexpected question and replied hesitantly, "No… Why?"

"Just wondering. You've been with Matsuri a lot these days, so I thought maybe you got bitten by one of his bugs." _A __**love**__ bug, heh…_

Bonus: Puzzle Pieces, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

The first move: one slow and lingering kiss that left them both breathless.

The second move: the tips of his fingers lightly trickling down her cheek, her neck, and then furtively delving under the cotton fabric of her shirt.

The third move: touching her in the intimate way that only **he** could.

The final move: joining their bodies together, becoming one as their hearts beat in synchrony.

The puzzle consisted of just a few pieces, but each one had to be gently set down in its place… and the young man personally did not allow himself to make any mistakes.

Bonus: No Brunch, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

Even before awakening, she noticed that the light coming in through the window was far too bright to be early in the morning. She rose to a sitting position and groggily glanced at the block, surprised to see the time. Turning to look at her dozing boyfriend, she gently nudged Gaara, whom merely stirred.

They had stayed up _so_ late during the previous night…

It was a really good thing no one expected the Kazekage to go into his office on a Sunday.

Stifling a yawn, Matsuri heard her stomach growl and idly wondered what she should make for lunch.

Bonus: "Talk Pretty Words To Me", 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**Nakoudo Byakugan**_

"That's not very romantic…" the younger girl furrowed her brows in a slight frown after her visiting friend had relayed the information.

"I-it's all right… I don't mind…" Hinata assured her with a demure little smile. "I know he l-loves me, and that is what's important…"

"Hmm, yes, but still…" – dark eyes widened at a sudden idea – "Maybe I can ask Gaara to talk to Naruto and teach him how to say romantic things!"

The Hyuga heiress could not hide the surprise on her face as she silently if the sand wielder was truly _romantic_, although Matsuri seemed utterly sincere…

Bonus: Nothing, 100 words, Temari x Shikamaru – dedicated to _**GaaraXmatsuri**_

During one of her ambassador visits, the wind mistress was surprised to hear along the grapevine that the lazy slacker had finally gotten himself a girlfriend. She was the petite little blonde with the long ponytail, and liked to wear purple.

Temari took the news calmly, in stride. There was nothing between her and Shikamaru more than mere platonic companionship – never had been, really, and perhaps never would be, judging by the goofy love-struck look on his face.

A partial smirk, laced with a hint of sadness, creased her lips just then. She had waited too long… her own fault.

Bonus: Festival, 100 words, Gaara x Matsuri – dedicated to _**GaaraXmatsuri**_

On the night of the festival, Matsuri was at his office, persistently reminding him that he had promised to accompany her to the events.

Not being one to break his word, Gaara dutifully put away the papers he was reading, and then changed into the extra outfit he remembered to bring along that morning.

Minutes later, the two were walking down the main street outside, gazing all around at the decorations and festivities. Everything was bright and enthusiastic, and even the redhead found himself enjoying the occasion.

He peered at Matsuri discreetly, noticing how cute she looked in her kimono…

Bonus: Flowers, 100 words, Naruto x Hinata – dedicated to _**Musashi Sanada**_

Hinata knew that the boisterous blond was not the most romantic boyfriend in the world, but she loved him nevertheless. Besides, he had the occasional tendency of presenting her with surprises when she least expected it.

Like when he suddenly showed up for their date one night with a bundle of flowers clutched in hand. It was not any special day in particular.

"Th-these are beautiful, Naruto…" she murmured quietly while she delicately sniffed the scent of the blue petals.

"Heh, heh, I picked these 'cause the color reminded me of your hair," Naruto told her with a cheeky grin.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note:** The final set is here… I hope you all enjoyed the last installment of drabbles. I can't believe I've written almost 100 drabbles on Gaara and Matsuri at this point, heh… Hmm, I guess I'm just eager to spread the love and convince more people to give this darling couple a chance. Well, thank you for reading, as always. Of course, I would love to hear your feedback, so please let me know what you thought of these short little pieces.

By the way, even though this mini-series is now marked Complete, it doesn't mean I will completely stop writing drabbles altogether, hehehe. Here's what I'd like to do… If I get at least 15 requests from you readers, then I will start another drabble collection separate from this GaaMatsu-specific drabble series. So if you want to see more drabbles, send them my way ASAP!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


End file.
